The raccoon and the cat
by Story Writer-In Books I Trust
Summary: What happens when a girl is thrown into a family that has a curse she didn't know about, and she finds out that she has it too? Another Fruba collab, this time with my friend Belgium. Kyo x OC and Haru x OC. Please, read, enjoy, and review! If you do, you get brownies cause I've upgraded from cookies .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll~ I'm Belgium (obviously, otherwise Liet would be writing this). I used to have a fan fiction account, but after an incident, my rents blocked me from using it. So it's been a while since I've actually done this... So it may suck... Plus I'm going on four and a half hours of sleep so please, bear with me. (Don't know if I spelled that right LOL). Also, this will most likely be an extremlely long chapter since I have a six hour drive to Michigan. So, if there are any grammatical errors and or punctuation, please have mercy on me~ Anyways, 'nuff said, let's just get this over with. Tohru, would you like to do the honors?**

Tohru: They don't own Fruits Baskets, they just own Em and Sophie (Though they wish they owned us as well).

**Wow Tohru, why you gotta be so blunt about it? *sigh* I guess Tohru isn't a morning person either. Also, at times my character may seem dark... That's the result of listening to an awesome song by several different vocaloids on repeat... And in case you were wondering what song that was, it's called Alice Human Sacrifice. Look it up ;)**

**Ok, now I am seriously going to make an attempt to write a kick ass chapter. Let's do this!**

Sophie's POV

I was in the middle of having a pleasant dream when I was rudely interrupted by my stupid alarm clock's incessant beeping. Clenching my hand into a fist, I slammed down on the snooze button hard and the god awful noise ceased to sound. Once the ringing in my ears subsided, I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, knowing that I only had maybe five minutes before my douche of a brother came and woke me up.

Until just a few weeks ago, I'd been living in America with my mom and step father. Now, I know what you're all going to automatically think. Having the word "step" in front of father didn't usually go over well, but my step father was the exception to this theory. I could easily see why my mother had loved him so much. He was smart, good looking, and had a great sense of humor, plus whenever he took me shopping he'd buy me whatever I wanted. And I had no problem with that.

Until I found out the truth. But this of course was after they died, due to DUI. Turned out that my mother had kept a pretty big secret from me, and I didn't find this out until I was able to get a hold of that said secret. My step father was in on it too (go figure) and no one was planning on telling me, hoping that I wouldn't find out and would keep going on in life, completely clueless. Yeah, that worked out well.

This said secret was my older brother (yes, my kin) Haru. Now, I usually tried to avoid having any contact with members of the male species since my mother had raised me that way. I wasn't allowed to hug my step father, but I was allowed to hug my mother. It never really made any sense to me. Until Haru explained everything once I arrived.

After flying on a plane for almost fourteen hours to Japan, I had a serious case of jet lag. But of course, my douche of a brother hadn't noticed. I tried to stay awake during our first conversation, face to face, but I knew I was dozing off every now and then. The whole conversation was so bizarre. I was pretty sure I dreamt up the whole thing. Haru had told me repeatedly that I was cursed. I was cursed because I was a part of a bloodline that had always been cursed known as the Sohma family. He told me that if I were to hug any member of the opposite sex or to put myself under any stress, I would turn into an animal. I was too tired to look at him like he was crazy as my head drooped to the side and I fought to keep my eyes open.

Afterwards, he made me take a run to the market so I could make dinner, (Cause apparently, he didn't know how to cook) and I was so tired, I wasn't watching where I was going and a guy who was in a hurry plowed into me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry miss!"

I could feel the change already taking effect. Forgetting about the groceries and the man's apology, I booked it out of there. I didn't make it very far before I transformed into the animal I was cursed to be. A ginger raccoon. Except I wasn't fat. I'm not a fattie. I eat like one, but it never affects me. It's awesome. So being a ginger raccoon didn't slow me down, but I did leave my clothes behind because I was in such a hurry.

Hopelessly lost, confused, (and feeling sorry for myself) I wandered, looking for a place I could hide until I transformed back into a human. I never did find that place, but someone found me. Turned out they had been following me the whole time I wandered into the forest.

"Hey, are you a Sohma?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see a boy who looked to be a year older than me with bright orange hair, wearing a black quartersleeve shirt with khakis, carrying my clothes. On his wrist he wore a bracelet made up of black and white beads, and his eyes were red.

"... So what if I am?" I growled, not knowing whether or not I could trust this guy.

He smiled, (he had a very nice smile) and dropped my clothes onto the ground. "I believe these belong to you."

He came and found me right on time because at that moment, I changed back into my human form. He was polite enough to turn around as I quickly got dressed, then surprised me even more by offering to walk me home. Of course I obliged, not wanting to be rude.

"Sophie! Get your butt out of bed before I come in there and pull you out myself!" Haru yelled, pounding on my door with his fists. I sighed and did as he said. Damn him. He always chooses the wrong time to show up. I'll have to finish that story later. Or I could at least sum it up for you. That boy who found me turned out to be a Sohma as well. His name's Kyo, and the burden he bears is much greater than the one I carry; he bears the curse of the cat. And because of that, he must keep that bracelet on at all times, otherwise he'll change into his true form (which I hear is pretty scary). I hope I never have to see it. Which I might just get away with since he's been nothing but a jerk to me of the late. But anyways, Haru brought me to meet the rest of the family (all except Akito, who I hear isn't very nice, but I wouldn't know).

Before Haru can utter another word, I open my door and step out into the hall. He's there waiting for me, holding my school uniform. Damn, how did I forget? He registered me at the same school he's going to a couple days ago because he was tired of seeing me mope around and do absolutely nothing. But truth is, I don't need the education. Technically I should be in college already. But apparently, being homeschooled counts for nothing in Japan. That and the fact that Haru didn't believe me.

"Here," he said, shoving the uniform at my chest. "Get dressed so we can go. I don't want to be late today." He held his hand there longer than necessary (frickin pervert) and I took the uniform and walked back into my room to get ready after shooting him a dirty look. Hm, I wonder if I could press charges against him for all the inappropriate touching. That and slapping my ass every time I walk passed him.

Fifteen minutes later, I walk back out, my hair brushed and tied back with a pretty green ribbon I found, wearing my uniform. I slip on my black shoes and just as I bend over to pull my socks up, Haru slaps my ass and walks passed me out the door, chuckling. Bristling, I grab my backpack, sling it over my shoulder, and lock the door, closing it behind me.

On the walk to school, I keep my distance from him and kind of space out. When I come to, I realize that Haru's nowhere to be seen and that there's a girl I've never seen before, walking several yards in front of me beside Kyo. At first, I hesitate. I don't know if I should speak up or not. The last time I tried to speak to him, he said some pretty hurtful things to me. What if he's in that same mood today? I nervously bite my lip, trying to decide what to do. I don't know if I can handle harsh words today...

"Hello miss Sophie," Yuki greets me as he falls into step beside me. "How are you this morning?"

I sigh and look at him. His eyes are very captivating and he has a nice smile as well. I think I'm going boy crazy...

"Not very well... You?"

Yuki frowns and pulls me in for a hug. I immediately start to panic, trying to get away before I change, but Yuki just laughs and keeps hugging me. "Miss Sophie don't worry. You won't transform."

"But... Haru said..."

"I'm afraid Haru lied to you. You'll only transform if you hug a member of the opposite sex who doesn't bear the curse like we do. Didn't Haru tell you that?"

I shake my head, feeling stupid. "No..."

"Well he should have. Anyways, I don't think you should listen to him anymore. He can be misleading."

"And perverted. He's just as bad as Shigure." I shudder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Shigure hasn't been that bad of the late... Would you like to move in with us temporarily?"

I looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Um... I don't know..."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you if you do."

"Well... Alright... I'll stop by my house after school and pack my things."

"Alright." Yuki smiled and stayed quiet for the rest of the way to school, and I kept looking ahead at Kyo and that girl, trying to figure out who she was. Yuki, being the intellectual that he is, seemed to have read my thoughts and said,

"That's the stupid cat's sister Emily. She prefers to be called Em. She's a cat as well." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Nasty things."

"Now now, I don't think they're that bad. You're just saying that because you're the rat. You do know it's your fault they're cursed right? Because you tricked them."

"That's not my problem. They were gullible and fell for it."

"It's still your fault."

Yuki bristled. "It's not my fault! I didn't put the curse on them! Therefore you have no right to pin the blame on me!"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, retreating into silence until we reached the school and walked inside. Yuki was quiet as we walked through the halls, silently venting I assumed. I was about to open my mouth to apologize when Kyo came from out of nowhere and started beating the crap out of Yuki.

"I'm gonna win this one ya damn rat!"

_Oh goodness, _I thought to myself, smiling. _My day just got better~_

_**Wow, I just finished it right on time~ I'm just that good. So, does it suck as bad as I said it would? Review and like if you thought it was good! I'll be giving the next chapter to Liet to write (even though she's a lazy bum and probably won't get it out to y'all any time soon) but I'll see ya for chapter three! Adieu~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Herro everyone~ Lithy here, with chapter 2 finally. You know, I haven't had any ideas for this chapter, but I just started eating some popcorn, and I got in the mood to write it. Guess I need to eat popcorn more often. Anyways, my chapter won't be as long as Belgium's was, but I hope you'll still like it! Yuki, please disclaim for me~**

**Yuki: They don't own Fruits Basket. Just their own characters.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Em's POV

As I watched Kyo and Yuki fight again, I sighed. Those two were always fighting, and it was annoying. I mean, I fight with both of them too sometimes, but not as often as these two fought. It was getting annoying. So I decided to end it by separating them.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today," I said.

"No way in hell! I'm finally beating that damn rat and I'm not gonna let you keep me from winning!" Kyo shouted then continued to fight with Yuki.

"Yeah, it's funny. Just let them fight," I heard someone say. I looked over and saw a girl. Oh yeah. She was Haru's sister…Sophie was her name. I remember seeing her talking to Yuki on the way to school.

"It's not funny, it's really annoying. It's funny for you because you're not used to it and don't deal with it every day. But for me it's just really annoying and I'm sick of it."

"Fine…you can stop them I guess…" she said looking sad. I just rolled my eyes and hit both of them on the head really hard, which caused them to pass out. Then I picked both of them up and threw them over my shoulder.

"Wow…you're strong…" Sophie looked surprised that I could carry the 2 of them. I just shrugged.

"I've been doing this for years. Now come one. Let's get them to Shigure's house before they wake up."

So then we walked to the house and I dropped both of them on the couch. Then I got an idea and situated them so that they were snuggling each other and put their head close enough so that when they woke up they would end up kissing. Mwahaha I am so evil! Then I grabbed my video camera and started to film them so I would have their man kiss on tape. Not too long after I started recording both of them woke up and, like I planned, they accidentally kissed. Then they realized what just happened and freaked out. I just laughed and put my camera away before they saw that I had filmed them. Yeah, that was totally going on the internet later. After they finally settled down and pretended that nothing happened, Sophie mentioned that she might need some help getting her stuff from her house and bringing it here, so I offered to help her pack. After that we headed over to the main estate and got her stuff together. Once we had all her stuff was packed I stole the keys to Hari's car and drove us over there with her stuff in the back. After we got back I helped her unpack in the spare room. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already 6, and that I had to get back to my house. You see, because Akito had ordered me to, I had to live with him (**Yes Akito is a man in this fic deal with it**). So I said goodbye to everyone and headed back.

**I'm gonna leave it there 'cause I'm too lazy to write more. Plus, it's my first day back to school tomorrow and I need to get some rest. I'll see y'all later at chapter 4!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy y'all! This is Belgium, ready to deliver another kick ass chapter! Chapter 3 yahoo! Thank you to those who subscribed! It makes me feel special~ anywho, I am sad to say this, but due to the fact that I'm going to be starting school tomorrow, and I'm going to be extremely busy, I'm afraid chapters may be few and far between (Same goes for Lithy) because school sucks. So, I apologize in advance for late updates. I will try my best to get out new ones maybe once a week or every two weeks... But no promises. And at this exact moment, I'm watching Fruits Basket with my little sis~ Anywho, my lovely assistant Akito will be doing the disclaim for me~ Take it away!**

**Akito: They don't own Fruits Basket, they own just their characters.**

**Me: *stares intently, waiting* And...?**

**Akito: *re-reads script then facepalms* And I'm a whore.**

**Me: Yes you are! Oh, and by the way, Lithy says she owns you.**

**Akito: No way. I own her. Just get back to your story.**

**Me: Fine I will god! You're such a whore... **

Sophie's POV

I sit cross legged on the floor in front of the bookshelf Yuki gave me, organizing all my fictional books and manga. I thought he would still be mad at me for what had happened earlier this morning, but after he woke up this afternoon, he pretended like nothing had happened. He was probably thoroughly convinced that it had something to do with PMS (the conclusion he always drew to whenever I did something that didn't make sense to him). So I just let it be and kept to myself, staying up in my room for the entire evening.

The room that Shigure picked out for me to stay in is much bigger than the one at Haru's place. The ceiling is much higher so I don't have to duck my head every time I walk in. There's also ventilation so I won't have to worry about freezing to death during the cold brisk winter that's bound to come any time now. Plus, I'm not sure who, but someone actually bought me a bed and a sofa as well. Which are all green of course, (my favorite color). Plus a cool stereo. I wonder who could have known my favorite color was green... Maybe it was just a coincidence? The walls are painted a pretty cool looking orange color kinda like the color of Kyo's hair... Though I prefer dark green like the furniture.

Ever since I arrived here and got all settled, I can't seem to stop thinking about who's room is right next to mine. I mean, did Shigure really have to put me in the room next to Kyo's? I mean, he probably has no idea how I feel about Kyo... But still. I mean, even I don't know how I feel about Kyo. Some days, I think he's a real jerk, but others, I just can't get him out of my head.

After I've finished organizing my rather large collection of books, I wipe sweat off my forehead and glance at the clock on the wall. It's already eleven. When did that happen? I couldn't have been up here for that long could I? I need to get ready for bed. Though I don't really have anywhere to go tomorrow... It's Saturday after all... Maybe I could afford to get on my laptop...

Once I'm dressed in my pajamas, I grab my laptop out of my backpack and turn it on. As it reboots, it suddenly starts sparking and short circuiting. I scream as the sparks burn my skin and chuck the computer across the room.

"Sophie!" Kyo exclaimed as he ran into my room. "What the hell is going on in here?"

I point at my laptop, still short circuiting. "I-I don't k-know," I stutter, trying to stay calm and keep the tears in my eyes from falling. The burns hurt but I refuse to show weakness in front of Kyo. He'd only laugh at me about it later and never let me live it down. "I turned it on... And it just started sparking... "

After I said that, it spontaneously combusted and caught on fire. I freaked out even more. Kyo ran out into the hall and got a fire extinguisher, then came back and started spraying my laptop until the flames were put out. But by the time this happened, Kyo and I were both covered in white foam and the floor was as well. I looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I screamed... I must have woken you up..."

Kyo shrugged. "I wasn't sleeping anyways. Are you alright? Did any of the sparks burn you?"

"O-on my arms..."

Kyo gently took a hold of my arm and looked it over. He gently ran his finger over the entire length of my arm, and I did everything in my power not to shiver at his touch. He must have noticed, because he smirked and said,

"It's ok to react you know."

"React? To what?"

"This," he said softly, gently carressing my cheek with the back of his hand. Involuntarily, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He chuckled quietly. "See? You don't have to be tough in front of me. I can see right through it."

"You can?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes closed as I enjoyed the warmth his touch brought me.

"I've always been able to. I know how you feel about me."

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head and stared at him incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He laughed. "That."

"That what?"

"What you just did just now."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You flipped out when I told you I knew how you felt about me. You don't have to be that way," he said softly, gently grabbing my chin. I tried not to blush but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably at doing so.

"And why not?" I retorted. "You do the same exact thing all the time!"

"I'm not doing it now, am I?"

"Well... N-no..."

"Exactly. So give up the act for just a little bit and let me see the real you Soph."

None of this made any sense. Why was he acting this way? Was he high on catnip or something? Or... Is this really who Kyo really is?

I sigh and look up at him. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't you. Are you on drugs or something? Are you running a fever?" I reached out my hand and felt his forehead. He seemed maybe a little warm... But it was hard to tell. He gently grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"No, I'm not sick, well, not physically. But... I think I caught a love bug..."

I blinked and before I knew what he was doing, he lightly brushed his lips across mine. I started to blush furiously and pulled away. "What the hell's gotten into you Kyo?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"Well I don't."

And just like that, the moment was over. Kyo became himself once more and walked out after saying some very rude things to me, acting as if that moment had never happened. Which in his eyes, it didn't. But in mine, it did. And it was one of the best moments I ever had.

**So, failed attempt at a sweet moment. I figured it'd be nice to see the nice side of Kyo. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see y'all for chapter 5 And I apologize for it being so long... I'll try to work on that. Au Revour~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I have a bit of time to write this! Well, technically I should be doing my reading for my homework, but it's less than 15 pages so I can read it on the bus in the morning. Anyway, I'm tired and Belgium left me before I could ask her for some ideas, so I'm just saying now that this chapter will be short and probably very bleh.**

**Hari: They don't own Fruits Basket. Just their characters.**

**And now, onto my crappy chapter!**

Em's POV

The next day, after going through a night of torture from Akito, I went so Shigure's house to see how Sophie was doing and to annoy Kyo. I knew that he had the hots for her and wouldn't admit it, so I was gonna use that and annoy him with it. Once I got there, Shigure said hello and did his usual thing where he would pretend to seduce me and I would reject him. It was always a lot of fun and brightened up my day. Then I went up to Sophie's room and found that she was still asleep, so I just left her alone. I didn't see Kyo around, and I didn't hear any yelling, so I was guessing that he was on the roof. I climbed up there and saw him laying there with his eyes closed. I took a chance and waited for the right moment, then jumped on him. He freaked out, and then started yelling at me. I shut him up by pulling some leeks out of nowhere and stuffing them in his mouth. He spit them out and then stayed quiet.

"So," I said, "I heard that you like Sophie."

"What?! Who told you that?!" He yelled again, turning red.

"No one told me. You just confirmed it for me. So, when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Um…I don't know…I don't even think that she likes me…" he said. You know, it was weird to see him be so honest about this. Usually when something like this happens he just yells at me then runs off. But it was nice to see this side of him for once.

"Trust me, she likes you. Just ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes. And if she doesn't, you can take your anger and despair out on me, ok?"

He smirked.

"I might have to take you up on that."

*~Le time skip, cause I can~*

After spending the day at Shigure's, I headed back to the main house. I did my usual routine of cleaning and making dinner for Akito, then sneaking some of the food and going on the roof to eat. I looked over the estate, seeing people talking with each other and enjoying their day as I sat there and ate by myself. I heard a noise and looked over to see Haru climbing up and sit next to me. Sometimes if he saw me up here he would come up and spend some time with me, and it was nice. We just kinda sat there, and when the time came he left and I got down and went inside and dealt with Akito again for another night of torture. But he was in a really bad mood today so it was worse than usual. By the time he had finished, I was pretty sure I had a broken arm and/or some ribs broke, a body full of bruises, and probably another scar or 2 to add to the others that he has given me over the years. Ugh…I'm defiantly gonna have to go see Hari tomorrow.

I went to bed and tried to get some sleep, but I knew that wouldn't go well. Oh well…I hope that at least Kyo and Sophie are happy…

**Well, that was my fail chapter. It sucked, but I'm tired. I've had a long day filled with school and stuff, and I've got a really long week. Anyway, hope you liked it, and we will see each other again soon~ Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!~ It's been far too long since I've written anything... All thanks to my teachers that give me so much crap to do for homework. Been in school for almost a month now and already it's hard. But I guess that's what happens when you're in 4 honors classes... Anyways, I got my permit like three weeks ago and failed my first driving lesson... I haven't gotten a second chance... I hope I don't fail this time! Please cross your fingers for me guys! Anyways, there's going to be some major time lapses because I can. And I'm gonna attempt to do two different POVs. This part is going to take place in October with snow!~ anyways, on with the show! And speaking of show, checkout this awesome songs by Vocaloid 8 on YouTube called, "Bad End Night." It is sooooo addictive. Then try the sequel, "Crazy Night- The Lost Libretto". You won't be disappointed! Ok now seriously I will stop rambling. Yuki, do my disclaimer please.**

**Yuki: They don't own Fruits Basket, just their characters.**

**Me: *tears up* That was beautiful...**

**Yuki: *looks at me strangely and walks away***

**Me: Fine! Screw you ya damn rat! I never loved you anyways! *curls into fetal position and cries* Ok, on with the show!**

Sophie's POV

It had been quite some time since I had last seen Kyo and Em. The situation with Em most likely had everything to do with Akito. But with Kyo... It didn't make any sense to me. The day after he came and rescued me from my laptop that had caught on fire, he left and headed for the mountains again. He hadn't even say goodbye. I couldn't help but to blame myself for his sudden absence. Ever since he left, I haven't really been myself. Others can now see through me more easily and it annoys the hell out of me because before, Kyo was the only one who could see how I truly felt about something. But now he was gone.

It was the middle of October, the leaves had already begun to change to adapt to the coolness of the autumn air, and every now and then, little snowflakes would fall from the sky, but it was never enough to stick to the ground. So we still had to go to school despite the weather.

Of course, I hadn't been going. I would leave in the mornings, but I never showed up to school; usually I would wander around town, keeping my eyes peeled open for Kyo. When he wasn't here... I somehow felt... Empty inside, like there was no point, no purpose for me being here. Everyday, I found myself looking for him. But if he didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be found. I just had to face that.

A cool, brisk breeze suddenly comes from out of nowhere and I shiver, zipping up my hoodie, shoving my hands into its pockets to try and preserve warmth. Once the breeze stops, I sense a presence behind me. I turn, and before I have any time to analyze the situation and who's behind me, I'm down on the ground, my arm painfully pinned to my back at an odd angle. I suck in my breath in pain, and I hear him laugh.

"Voicing your pain will only make it worse," Akito smirks, twisting my arm in the opposite direction, feeling as if the bone will pop out of its socket. I hold back a scream by biting my lip.

"What have you done with Em you bastard!?" I yell at him, knowing that he has everything to do with Em's absence for the past month. He smirks and slaps me in the face so hard that I see stars.

"That's none of your concern," he sneers, punching me in the gut. I feel the breath get knocked out of my lungs, leaving me breathless.

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?" I gasp out. That earns me another slap to the face.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't come looking for Em."

"Why? Where is she?"

A look of sudden, intense rage comes over his face, and he grabs me by the throat, lifting me up in the air so my feet can't touch the ground. I gasp for air and try to breathe, but he's cut off my air supply and I start suffocating.

"I told you before," he growls. "That's none of your concern."

Helplessly, I try to pry his hand from my throat, but it's a useless endeavor. Black spots appear in my vision, and just as I feel myself beginning to let go, I'm suddenly relieved of the crushing feeling in my throat, and I collapse and fall to the ground, everything going black.

Kyo's POV

It had been a while since I'd been home, but I kind of missed it. I missed seeing everyone, but more specifically, I missed Sophie. Every night, I dreamt of her crying herself to sleep, but I had the feeling it wasn't just a dream; it had to have been something more. So I left the mountains several days ago, and found myself wandering around town. Along the way, I ran into a group of girls who went crazy when they saw me and crowded around me. I tried to get away unscathed, but I wasn't very successful in that endeavor. My clothes were torn, and now I was a cat, trotting down the sidewalk, trying to get home.

I couldn't wait to see Sophie. I missed her so much and I felt bad for leaving on such short notice. But I would be able to make up for that once I saw her again. I would execute my plan and ask her out to a movie or something like Em suggested. I just hoped she still liked me despite everything I put her through.

When I reach Shigure's house, all the lights in the house are off, except for the first bedroom light upstairs. The window was also open, letting in the cool night breeze that fall brought every year. Sophie's room was always colder than the rest of the house; she complained about it always being so hot in the house, and she always preferred the cold. It didn't surprise me that her window was open. It inspired an idea.

Jumping up onto the lowest section of the roof, I slowly make my way towards her room. When I reach the open window, I jump up onto her windowsill, hoping she'll notice that I'm sitting there. But when I peer inside, I see that she's either asleep or passed out, and her arms and face are covered in bandages. Driven by my curiosity, I jump down from the windowsill onto the edge of her bed. Upon closer inspection, she has dark red marks on her throat that resemble someone's fingers. What happened to her? She looked like she took a pretty good beating... Damn, why wasn't I here for her? I could have helped her! I could have saved her!

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her face was relaxed, her lips drawn up in a small, slight smile, her cheeks slightly flushed. She looked fragile, almost as if she were made of glass, and if you handled her roughly, she would shatter into a million pieces. I wanted to protect her. But in my cat form, there wasn't really much I could do about that. But I still wanted to be close to her. So I curled up on the pillow beside her head and tried to get some sleep.

A few moments later, I felt fingers dragging through my fur. I lifted my head, and our eyes met. Sophie smiled, and it warmed my heart, her hazel eyes looking straight into my maroon colored ones. I felt my heart melt as she leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to the tip of my nose. If I had been in human form, I would have transformed just then from the intense emotions I was feeling.

"Kitty~" she said softly, burying her face in my fur. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr~"

I had no idea why she was singing this to me, but she had a really pretty voice. She kept singing this over and over again to me (even though she was like half asleep) until I fell asleep to the sweet sound of her voice, ringing in my ears.

**That's aaaaaall folks!~ my pathetic excuse of a chapter. I hate people who leave me cliff hangers, but I love torturing others with them XD. So enjoy trying to figure out what will happen next until I get to update again~ Lol this chapter took me like two weeks to write. *flails* I'm such a failure... Also, broke up with my boyfriend after a month... You can all imagine how well my mother took that... Screamed at me about it for an hour... She was pissed... I don't feel bad... Does that make me a bad person? Lol now I'm just whining. I'll leave you now~ Au revour~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look, I'm back! I should probably be doing my homework right now, but instead I decided to start writing this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life got crazy. I'm failing one of my classes, have had a crap load of homework, started dating someone, and a bunch of other stuff. But I got a bit of time so now I be writing this. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Ayame: They don't own Fruits Basket. They just own their Oc's. If they did own this, I could only imagine the sort of things that they would make us do-**

***covers his mouth* Ok, anyway…onto the chapter!**

Em's POV

I sat in the small little room that I had been living in for the past month, wishing that I was back home. Now, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, this all started about a month ago…

_*flashback*_

It had started out as a normal day. I got up, ditched school, and went to hang out at Shigure's house. Kyo had ditched that day too, because he was packing food and stuff for a trip back up into the mountains. I tried to talk him out of it, but of course he didn't listen. So I just ended up helping him and then watched him leave. By that time the school was just about to get out so I started to head back home. I caught up with Haru about half way back, so we walked together and talked about stuff like what he did in school that day. I guess he had gone black about half way through the day and he was finally able to snap out of it right before the bell rang at the end of the day. By the time we had finished talking we had gotten back to the house. We hugged and he left, then I went inside.

For some reason, all the lights in the house were off. I flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. I guessed that maybe the bulb had gone out, so I would have to fix that later. I went up towards my room, but as I passed Akito's room something hit the back of my head and I passed out. When I finally woke up, I was in some cabin in the middle of nowhere.

_*end flashback*_

So here I am, what I'm guessing is about a month later, still having no idea where the hell I am, wishing that someone would be able to find me. Of course, I wasn't surprised to find out that it was Akito who had taken me here. I'm not sure why he even brought me here. It's just the same thing that he does to me at home. The only difference is that there's a lot more rape here, and he beats me up more too. Well, maybe I had done something that had pissed him off, and he just never felt tike bringing me back home.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door being unlocked, and Akito walking inside shutting it behind him. I refused to look at him, instead looking at the bed that I was sitting on. I heard him walk towards me and sit down on the bed.

"Hello Em. Feeling well today?" He said. I didn't respond. After a minute or so I heard him taking his clothes off and then, well, you know what happened. (OK so was thinking about attempting smut for this part, but I couldn't do it. So this is what y'all get :D)

Afterwards Akito had left, and I stayed lying on the bed wishing that I was out of here. After a while I got up and decided to try and get out of there again. I tried the door handle, and found that it was unlocked. There was no way that it would be this easy…Akito's probably waiting outside the door for me so he can beat the crap outta me for trying to leave…but then again, maybe he just accidentally left it unlocked. Well, I guess it was worth a shot.

I opened the door, blinded by the light for a few minutes, but then I looked around and saw that I was in the woods that surrounded the Sohma estate. I started walking, hopefully walking towards the houses. I saw the top of someone's house and walked towards it. I could see Haru in one of the windows and moved faster, but I felt my strength fading fast. I reached the back door to his house and was able to knock before passing out.

**Yes, again, short chapter is short. I was gonna add more, but I just got a massive headache and lost all my ideas and such so I'm just gonna leave it there. Hope you enjoyed! Review, give us your feedback, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


	7. I'M SO SORRY GUYS!

Hey guys! Lithy here! I know, it's been, well, months, since we have updated, and I'm really sorry! I'm talking to people to see if they wanna keep writing this with me, since I'm posting this on both of my collabs. If they do, great! Since we're just about at winter break we might have time, but if they don't want to then you guys let me know if you want me to make a quick ending chapter for it and I will. But I'll let you guys know what's going on and I'm sorry again for being gone for so so long! I hope to be updating with a real chapter soon! Bye guys!


End file.
